The present invention relates to magnetic recording devices used to form magnetic latent images on magnetic media. More particularly, the invention relates to a magnetic recording device in which desired portions, either recording portions or non-recording portions, of a magnetic medium having a uniform magnetization pattern are selectively heated to make the magnetization pattern of the portions thus heated different from that of the remaining portions to thereby form the magnetic latent image of a picture or pattern to be recorded on the magnetic medium.
In a conventional magnetic recording device of this general type (called a magnetic photographing device or a magnetographic device), the writing of data onto a magnetic medium is carried out by magnetically reversing the polarity of desired regions of the magnetic medium which initially has a uniform magnetization pattern. In order to write a line of data with a density of about 10 magnetic heads/mm, it is necessary to provide about 1000 to 2000 magnetic heads for a standard size recording sheet. However, it is considerably difficult to manufacture magnetic heads which are arranged with such a high density.